The projects are directed towards a) the chemical synthesis of 14C-methyl 5'-3H2 adenosylmethionine, b) the purification and characterization of ribonuclotide reductase from Corynebacterium nephridii, c) the purification and characterization of the thioredoxin-thioredoxin reductase system from C-nephridii, d) the development of new methods for the chemical synthesis of deoxyribonucleosides. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: The Interaction of Adeninylalkylcobalamins with Ribonucleotide Reductase. G.N. Sando, M.E. Grant and H.P.C. Hogenkamp. Biochim. Biophys. Acta 428, 228-232 (1976). Studies on the Mechanism of Adenosylcobalamin-dependent Diol Dehydrase Reaction by the Use of Analogs of the Coenzyme. T. Toraya, K. Ushio, S. Fukui and H.P.C. Hogenkamp. J. Biol. Chem. 252, 963-970 (1977).